


Living a good life

by ElderQueen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Galion can't drive, M/M, Modern AU, Singing, Thralion-freeform, bad singing, epic search of contact lenses, idk - Freeform, obstinate Thranduil, read and find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderQueen/pseuds/ElderQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about Thranduil, Galion, contact lenses, swear jars, cooking and many more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swear jar

**Author's Note:**

> About Galion's language, Legolas's wedding and sassy Thranduil
> 
> Please read and enjoy

“Goddamned shit!” Galion hissed when he leaped out of the car and his perfect dress shoes landed in the puddle of mud. “Galion! We're in front of the church!” said Thranduil, elegantly avoiding said puddle. 

“I don’t give a bloody fuck!” mumbled Galion, wiping his shoes into the patch of the grass, efficiently making them dirtier. “And don’t forget the present!” yelled Thranduil back at him.

Galion was definitely not having his day. He tripped on the doormat of the church and almost dropped the box with an extremely expensive porcelain plates. He cursed rather loudly and parents of the bride looked at him, scandalised. Thranduil smiled at them sweetly. “Ignore it, please,” he said. They mumbled something together and disappeared somewhere. Thranduil looked at him. “What's wrong with you?” he hissed. “Shit is wrong with me! I almost fucking broke it! Here, carry it, I don’t see my feet.” Thranduil took a box from him with a sigh and put in on the pile next to the door.

Finally, after awkward (second) meeting with parents of the bride they were seated. Thranduil smoothed his tuxedo and sighed annoyedly. “You know that I love you,” he said to Galion, “But don’t you dare to ruin Legolas's wedding or I'll kill you with the Bible.” Galion checked his shoes. Still dirty. Fuck. He sighed. “All right, love. But I require extra fucking on the toilet, if this church has any,” he said loud enough for Thranduil's parents (sitting in the row behind them) to hear. Thranduil, cool as cucumber, opened his bag and pulled a swear jar out of it. 

“Galion, you owe me 10€ for your language. And the wedding has not even started yet.”


	2. Epic search of contact lenses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About contact lenses, which weren't supposed to be found

“Thranduil!” yelled Galion from the bathroom. Thranduil didn’t raise his eyes from his morning paper and sipped his coffee. “What?!” he yelled back and smirked to himself. Every single morning Galion had exactly same problem.

“Where the fuck are my lenses?” Galion emerged from the bathroom, blinking like an owl in the daylight. Thranduil smiled at his beloved and handed him the glasses. “Take these.” Galion glared at him, hoping that it looks menacing. “No damn way!” 

Thranduil laughed. “You're so adorable.” Galion growled in response. “Stop it! You hid them again!”  
Thranduil smiled smugly and flipped his long hair over his shoulder to reveal his neck in the way Galion adored. “Maybe I have, maybe I have not,” he said, putting glasses back to his nightstand and returning to his book. 

Galion, seeing that he won't see his lenses ever again, which meant that he has to go and buy new one again (third time in this week) sat down on the bed next to Thranduil. “Come on,” he whispered into the blonde's ear, kissing his neck, “I know you have them, please.”   
Thranduil sighed and let himself be kissed. Galion did a pretty good job actually. He should hide his lenses more often (maybe every day). Galion took Thranduil's book away and pushed him back to straddle him. Thranduil hummed and reciprocated Galion's kisses.

Galion opened one eye but kept kissing Thranduil. He reached under the pillow with Thranduil's head on it and gave a silent hallelujah when he reached a box with the lenses.

And thus, without ceremony, Galion pushed his annoying blonde lover into the pillow and yelled “HA!”  
“Noooo! I wanted to see you in your glasses!” Thranduil groaned. “Maybe next time, Thran, maybe next time,” said Galion and promptly disappeared into the bathroom before Thranduil took his lenses AGAIN.


	3. My sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not try to wake Thranduil up!

Galion slowly woke up and sighed happily. In the moments like this he considered himself to be the happiest person on the face of Earth, even though he knew he will have to get up in a while.

Thranduil lay curled into him, still sleeping soundly. Galion kissed him on the crown of his blonde head (risking having mouthful of hair). “Thran, love, you need to wake up.” Thranduil mumbled something and kicked him. Galion sighed and untangled himself from his lover. “All right,” he said, “I am going to shower, care to join?” Thranduil buried his face in the pillows in response. Galion shook his head with a sigh (and slightly dumb smile).

Galion had fairly long shower with no Thranduil and when he re-entered the bedroom, he found Thranduil still sleeping. “At least he changed the position,” Galion thought, seeing Thranduil, who lay on his back with slightly spread legs. He looked tempting enough for Galion to climb back into the bed.  
He went to the window and pulled the curtains to let sunlight in. Thranduil turned his back and kept sleeping, or pretending to sleep.

Galion went down to the kitchen and made coffee. He filled his mug and put it on the counter to cool a little. Then he filled Thranduil's with half-coffee and half-milk. He took the mug and went up to the bedroom again. No news with Thranduil.

He put the mug on the nightstand and gently shook Thranduil's shoulder. "Wake up, dear, there's new day ahead!" “Leave me alone. It's still dark out there,” Thranduil moaned. Galion sighed. He was getting nowhere. “I'll make some breakfast love,” he said gently, “I am expecting you in the kitchen.” Thranduil moaned something again but didn’t bother to open his eyes.

Galion changed his mind about breakfast. He inserted his iPod into the dock on his nightstand and put Offspring's Self Esteem on the full blast. Thranduil reached, pulled offending iPod from the dock and hid it underneath his pillow.

Galion was so fed up with this shit. He crawled onto the bed. He took Thranduil's face in his hands and kissed him on the nose. No reaction. Galion smirked. He took a deep breath and... “YOUUU AAARE MYYY SUNSHIIINE, MYYY OOONLY SUNSHIINE!!!” he yell-singed in the face of his obstinate lover. 

Thranduil freed himself from Galion's grasp and hit him (rather hard) with nearest pillow. “You...argh!” Thranduil straddled him and pushed pillow on his face. “This was the last thing you ever did on this earth!”


	4. Ex's and Oh's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galion is singing. Thranduil does not approve.
> 
> Name of the chapter and the song are stolen from Elle King

Thranduil entered the kitchen, humming to himself. “Good morning , dear,” said Galion, handing him a plate with his favourite ginger-cheese toast with ketchup and kissing him on the cheek.

“Thanks,” mumbled Thranduil. He put the plate with a toast on the table and kept humming. Galion bit his apple and listened to Thranduil's humming, trying to recognize the song.

Thranduil swore to himself that he'll never listen to the radio again. This goddamn tune was in his head for two days and he couldn’t get rid of it. And worse, he couldn’t recall the words. He barely noticed the food Galion gave him and he hummed angrily.

Ah yes, that song. After fifteen minutes Galion recognized the tune. He smiled smugly.

“I had me a boy, turned him to a man, I showed him all the things he didn’t understand,” Galion began singing, painfully loud and out of tune. Thranduil looked at him, startled. “Did you lost your mind during the night?” he asked.

“Whoa and then I let him goo! Now there's one in California, who's been cursing my name, 'cause I found me better lover in the UK!” Galion began dancing around the kitchen in completely “sexy” way. Thranduil didn’t know whether he is supposed to laugh or cry.

“Hey hey, till I made my getaway! One, two , three, they're gonna run back to MEE-HEE!” Thranduil was fed up. He ran to Galion and shut his mouth with a deep kiss.

Galion got somewhat hungry and invaded Thranduil's mouth with his tongue. Thranduil sighed into the kiss and Galion grabbed his thighs, raised him up and put him on the counter-top. Thranduil tangled his fingers in Galion's chocolate-brown locks. He pulled a little back. “Galion?” “Hmmm?” “You are forbidden to sing under the pain of death, from this moment forth!” Galion laughed and tilted his head back. “I HAD A SUMMER LOVER DOWN IN NEW ORLEANS, KEPT HIM WARM IN THE WINTER, LET HIM FROZEN IN THE SPRING...” 

Thranduil cringed. It was still painfully out of tune.


	5. Watch out for the tree!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galion is driving. No happy end.

“Driving is not hard,” said Thranduil, climbing gracefully into the passenger seat. Galion, such as his nature commanded, growled in his direction and climbed into driver's seat.

“Okay, here you go, put the key into the ignition,” Thranduil handed the key. Galion took the key and glared at Thranduil as if he were a shit on his clean floor. “Thranduil, seriously, if you won't stop, I will leave you at old people's home!”

***

Galion started the engine successfully on the third try. He heard Thranduil chuckling next to him so he shot him a glare. “I thought you said it was easy.” Thranduil kept chuckling. “It is. Now try to drive away from the garage without killing us both. Legolas expect us to come in one piece.” Galion glared. Thranduil smiled at him sweetly. “Glare at the road, darling.”

***

Despite Thranduil's expectations, Galion grasped the basics of driving in no time.

Thranduil clung to his door, eyes widened in fear. “Galion! Slow down a bit! Turn right!” Galion took sharp turn to the left at breakneck speed. “Am I ranting when you drive?” he asked. “I am not trying to kill us when I drive!” Galion added volume on the radio. “What were you saying, dear? I can't hear you!” Thranduil shook his head and kept clinging on his door.

***

“RED LIGHT!” yelled Thranduil over The Offspring blasting from the speakers. Galion slammed the brakes and they were both thrown to the front. Thranduil began praying to whatever God which could hear him for car to break.

***

“GALION!!! WATCH OUT FOR THE TREE!!!”

***

Pain. His entire body was pain. Pieces of consciousness kept floating back to him. He remembered the car. The tree. Loud crash. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked. Light stung. He tried to raise himself on the bed. There was a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and there was a man in the white cloak. “Where am I?” “In the hospital. You were in the car cra...” “Thank God! You're awake!” Legolas bursted into the room and fell to his knees next to his bed. “Legolas, where's Thranduil?” Legolas suddenly found the floor very interesting. “Where is he?!”


	6. How do I live?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then there's no more use in running  
> This is something I gotta face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was planning on writing some more of this but then I wrote this piece and I realised that it would be a perfect last chapter.
> 
> Please, drop a comment. I am interested what you think

_I've been here before_

Galion climbed into the driver's seat and ignited the engine. Snow has fallen during the night so he was driving slowly and carefully. He stopped at the red light.

_How do I live?_

He took the left turn and slowed down even more. In about a mile there was a stump of the tree on his left side. He pulled up to the edge of the road and stopped. He exited the car and sat down on the stump.

_How do I breathe?_

The sky was grey, cover of the clouds was like a thick blanket. He lit himself a cigarette. It began to snow again. It was freezing there, but he paid the weather no heed and just sat there until the grey twilight came.

_When you're not here, I'm suffocating_

He never actually visited Thranduil's grave. Their,  _his_ house was enough empty.

**Author's Note:**

> I thank to the tumblr and otpisms without whom this would not be written, especially in such a short time.
> 
> Please, drop a comment if you feel like it ;)


End file.
